A Phoenix in The Land of Fire
by Infinity3.14
Summary: Phoenix upon failing to makes friends in one dimension heads to another to wait out her time before heading back home. She comes across a scene that peaks her interest. This fic is part of a much bigger world which the fic will mention. So to avoid confusion please read author notes. ALSO, this fic will NOT include pairings aside from the canon ones. KAKASHI-CENTRIC
1. Chapter 1

Hello, so this is my first time writing a fic on this site. Please be understanding if I make mistakes though I will appreciate constructive criticism.

Phoenix backstory will be explained in the fic but just to clear things up about her. She's isn't a easy person to get along with and she will bash on certain characters.

Phoenix had curly ginger hair that usually up in a pony tail and pale skin with frickles and her eyes are brown and can glow an orange color (more on that later).

**Phoenix POV:**

Well I tried befriending them but that failed spectacularly. They just can't given over that fact that they're so weak. Well I guess some people just can't handle the truth. I guess I'll just hang around this place until my time runs out. It seems interesting enough to entertain me, especially with this war going on.

_Click, Click!_

_'Huh, seems there's a fight nearby maybe I should check it out?'_

Probably some ninja fighting it out. I can feel the smile forming on my face. I stop by on tree trying to get a good look of the fight. I could get closer and use my illusions to hide though. . . _'Yeah imma do that.'_

Though I get that this is a war I was not expecting to see a child fight against a group of ninja twice his size. He seems pretty beat up up too, he can't be older than 10 though, the little terp is wearing a mask covering the lower part of his face and has striking silver hair and his headband was covering one of his eyes. Mmmm. I don't like this. I probably should interve-

I move before I know what I'm doing but luckily, I notice it just in time. The kid seem to slow down just for a second but that was enough for one of them to get the drop on him. I manage to slash the man's throat before the others can react and on pure trained instinct I kill the other three. I look at what I've done, _'Eh, there's a war going on. I get a bit of leeway'_

Soon I feel the presence of the kid, _'Ha, he's trying to kill me. Cute.'_

I easily block his attack and before he can try again I pull rope out of my B-pockets* and tie him up on a nearby tree with it. He struggles against it but he's too weak to break out of it.

_'How long have you been fighting kid?'_

He looks at me in alarmed _'Oops, didn't mean to communicate* that with him'_

"Sorry kid, didn't mean to invade your mind like that. Please forgive my rudeness", I give him a bow in apology. He gives me a weird look.

"Look kid, I was just cruisin' by when I came upon you and those men. Do you mind telling me how someone as young as you is fighting in a war, Mm?"

He doesn't respond. In fact he looks more tense than before. I make a motion that makes me seem like I just came up with a great idea, that makes him all the more tense.

"Look kid, I'm not big on hurting children so don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you. Though I can understand the confusion since I did tie you up after killing four men buuuuuut, I can try to heal your wounds though it might feel a little bit weird, I just barely learned how to do it. Not much of heal-ly type person, if you get what I mean."

I give him one of big smiles that usually creeps people out. He doesn't really seem disturbed by it, kudos to him.

I get closer and he starts to fight against the rope again. When I put my hands on his shoulders he stops moving but is incredibly tense. His eyes are filled with an intense determination as if preparing himself for the pain not backing down, not wanting to show weakness to a potential enemy. _'I hate that look, he's too young to have already learned that look'_

He must have seen the anger on my face and started to struggle again to try and knock my hands off of him, I just tighten my grip and closed my eyes, _'Remember what the Queen taught you, heal, transfer, and dull'_

I take a deep breath and start the process. The kid stops moving and then stills. I let a small smile show on my face, _'Bet he wasn't expecting it to tickle'_

Soon enough I feel pain appear on various parts of my body. Cuts, buries, and even a broken rib. **_Grrr_**, I couldn't help it, a growl escapes my mouth just before I could stop it, who the **_fuck_** allowed him on the battlefield. Once I feel no new pain appear on my body I let go of him and open my eyes. The kid had a weird look on his face.

"What?" I ask him, "don't I at least get a 'thank you' from you."

Suddenly my illusion get dispelled by someone with a small weapon. _'A kunai' _I note. Then a man with yellow hair appears, he's wearing the same headband as the kid, at least he's an ally or else I'd be forced to kill him though it was interesting that I didn't sense him, guess healing takes more than I thought. His killing intend is out like a warning.

_'He's powerful. Man! I wish I could fight him, he seems like fun, heh'_

I can feel my usual smile return and my eyes glowing. I tighten my grip on the tree that I'm on. I feel the adrenaline rush through my veins. My breath quickens as my excitement takes over me. I feel myself start to shake. Oh, how I wish to show him my killing intent too bad the kid's here.

Seeming that he can't sense me, he relaxes a little bit and turns to the kid.

"Kakashi", _'So that's the kids' name',_ "you can just ran off still injured, you may not feel it but it does take a toll on your body, something that you don't have much of"

I snicker at the kid's annoyed look.

"Who was that woman just now? I didn't notice a headband and I don't recognize the jutsu she used. It didn't seem like genjutsu but it also wasn't a replacement technique. Did she hurt you?"

The kid looked at the trees near me.

"She healed me,'' was his response. The man showed shock overcome his face then contemplation. He moved closer to kid and start check his body for wounds and when he didn't find any he looked befouled.

"Seems like she did," he paused for a moment, "did she speak to you?" The kid nodded.

The man let out a sign. "We'll discuss it back at the village, now come on."

And just like that they disappear into a direction. I stare at where they headed. _'That man must know that the kid fights. I also don't like the fact the kid seem to fight so recklessly. It's bad enough that that kid seems more like a weapon. Mmm. . . Well might as well follow them not that I have anything else to do.'_

**Author's Note:**

**B-pockets*** are little pocket in time and space that the people from where Phoenix is from use to store stuff. Usually they surround a person and anything can fit in them but only one item can be stored in one pocket.

What Phoenix means by **communicate*** is that she is a telepath and can read people's minds as well as communicate went them through transferring thoughts to another person. Though she been trained not to do this without permission unless of course it's an enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

I'm pretty sure I got Kakashi's age wrong in the sense that certain events happen when a little older than 10 but I already have the story plan out and I'm not going to change it.

Phoenix POV:

I actually decide to explore around the village. It's a quaint place, nothing much going on besides the war. I'll probably actually look for the kid tomorrow. Seem to me he'll be busy talking to the blonde guy and I don't really like him.

How can he let the kid fight, he's way too young, maybe I should investigate the village there's clearly some stuff I'm missing. Best place to look would be the library though best bet would be the private records but I don't really feel like causing political trouble. It's always ends up messier than an actually battlefield.

The library is pretty empty when I get there. Which I guess makes sense, nobody has time to read with what is going on. Though I do find out about some pretty interesting stuff while at the same time I realise how dumb I am. This place is like the original dimension of my Prince*. Gosh, why didn't I figure it out sooner. Fortunately no one was around to notice. I'll get my ass kicked by Grim* if she ever found out.

I spend the rest of my time in the library reading up on information about the village and even the jutsus they used. There's even some stuff about the clans that live here though most of the information on them superficial and utterly boring. These books are making the clans seem weak, hopefully they are a lot stronger than describe. It's probably around five in the morning when I decide that I've learned enough.

Guess there's no better time to go looking for the kid. It pretty early and the kid would be asleep. Which would make finding him easier since he would be in one place. I quickly place an illusion around me essentially making myself invisible. And I set out to look for the kid's soul. The kid's soul ain't nothing special save for the fact that it's kinda dim. The idea of it makes me frown.

It takes me two hours, TWO WHOLE HOURS, before I find him. Like I predicted he's asleep though by the looks of it not for long. I stand outside his apartment door. The doors and windows are rigged with traps _'Paranoid much, kid'_

I smirk at his work. They're actually not bad, anyone would have a hard time disarming them. But I wasn't trained by the most powerful people in the universe* just to be stopped by a couple of traps. I manage to undo the ones place on a window near the door just as the kid walks out of his room. With my illusion still active he doesn't see me.

He goes to the kitchen and I decide to place an illusion of me behind him in the living. _'Well, here goes nothing_'

"Nice place you got here kid!"

He immediately turns around just as he throws a kunai at the illusion. He has another one ready to attack me but stops as my illusion dispelled as it gets hit. He's breathing heavily as he looks around his apartment. I make another illusion appear only for the kid to get rid of it the moment he notices it. _'How annoying'_

The kid still pretty alarmed and is prepared to fight me. His killing intent out and strong. Strong enough for some other ninja to sense it. _'That's pretty smart of him, though I don't like that it implies that the kid had to learn that trick or that fact that he even has one'_

Have another illusion of me appear and this time when he throws a kunai at it, it doesn't disappear.

"Look kid, I'm trying to have a conversation with you. You getting rid of my illusions before I can talk isn't beneficial to the both of us. How about you losing the killing intent and I will tell why I'm here, Mmm?"

I highly doubt he'll listen to me so I add in, "If anybody else shows up here I'll kill them just as easily as killed those men in the woods."

And just for added effect I have my eyes glow as I makes my voice sound threatening enough. It's not really lie but I would kill anybody that came here _if_ they attack me but I wouldn't let things go that far.

It's enough for the kid though, to shut down the killing intent but he still has a weapon in hand. Which, fair.

"What do you want?"

"So he speaks!"

He glares at me. I just smirk in response.

"I just want my question answered." He looks at me confused so I repeat the question I asked him when we first met.

"Why are you fighting in a war? You're far too young." The kid's face goes from confused to annoyed. It seems like he's trying to figure out if I'm playing with him but my illusion copies my honest express. I even sit down as I wait for my answer.

"You. . . you can't be serious," he pauses, "but you are, aren't you?"

I nod my head.

"That just a stupid question!"

"It is not! It's a perfectly reasonable question when one sees a child fight in a war."

"I'm a shinobi" '_Shinobi!?! Like the Infamous Six* Shinobi? Huh, guess that answers where he's from'_

"That's not a good reason. In fact, that makes it even worse! Who the **hell** thought it would be a good idea for a kid like you become a shinobi?!"

The kid looks offended.

"I-"

"I swear to existence kid if you start listing off things you've done as a shinobi, I'll lose my cool."

He stays quiet. I look at him, he seems really uncomfortable and tense. I let out a sigh.

"How about the blonde guy who is he to you?"

He seems even more uncomfortable with that question. Guess the two of those must close then. I would be uncomfortable if some stranger asked me about my important people too.

"Eh, whatever don't answer that, I don't care about him anyways."

"How did you get in here?"

I give him a smirk, "Listen kid I don't want to burst your bubble or anything but those traps were amunter hour, at least to me they were."

"My name is Kakashi, not kid."

I grinned at him, "Well, _Kakashi_ how about we have ourselves a truce. I have no intention of harming anyone in this village and I only killed those men because if I didn't they would have killed you and I'm not one to see a kid be killed even if they are a shinobi."

"I had it under control."

"Bullshit."

He's taken back by my quick response. I feel my rage bubbling under my skin. I have my illusion stand up.

"Whoever! Thought to allow you to even fight in a war, should have some fuckin' sense knocked into them. Who in their right mind would send a child, let alone train one to kill, to war!"

I feel my eyes glow, _'I need to calm down. I can't lose my cool, especially in front of the kid- Kakashi. It's not his fault, he doesn't deserve my anger'_

"Sorry Kakashi, didn't mean to yell at you. But this really pisses me off. *sigh* Guess I'll go. I got my question answered so I really don't see a reason to stick around"

"Wait, I can't use let you roam around the village. I have take you in or at least report that you showed up at my apartment."

I give it a thought and nearly laugh at the image of little Kakashi taking me in, "True but if you do that then I'll just disappear and trust me, you won't be able to find me unless I want you to. And you won't get anymore information out of me. Like how I entered your village without anyone noticing and how easily I could sneak in anywhere I want. But if you keep this between us then I promise to show up every morning here and tell you a secret of mine in exchange for one of yours, of equal value, of course."

He seems to think about it. Probably out weighing the pros and cons. If he agrees, he's essentially betraying his village. _'Sorry Kakashi, but your village shouldn't have turned you into a soldier so soon. Really, this is their fault. ' _

**Author Note:**

Phoenix is part of a team of four. **Grim*** is the leader as well as the one who decide Phoenix hangs out with, for safety purposes.

**Prince,** there's a character from Naruto that got adopted by the family that Phoenix works for. But that character is from a different version of Naruto, another AU if you will.

**Mystica and Royal,** are two OCs of mine that Phoenix refers to as the most powerful people in the universe. Phoenix works for them completing missions through dimensions, solo or with her team. They won't become relevant to the story until later on so I'll do a proper explanation when they play a more active role in the story.

**The Infamous Six*** are another team that work for Mystica and Royal. They're widely known to be the most powerful group. They also wear a mask to hide their identities. And another character from Naruto (different version) is part of the group. They won't really be mentioned again besides maybe Phoenix fangirling about them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**I don't really like how this chapter turn out. Don't get me wrong it's not bad but I feel I could have done better.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Kakashi POV:

The last time I saw this woman she tied me to a tree and healed my wounds. Then she proceed to kill those men and the look on her face. It seem like she enjoyed it.

And now I'm making a deal with her. In my apartment. Can't I have a normal day?

"If I answered your question why would you want to stay in the village? You don't have a headband so that tells me you're either a rogue ninja or your not from one of the main villages. So how would you benefit from being here or trading 'secrets' with me"

She took a moment before she answered.

"Oh! Absolutely nothing. I'm just trying to kill time before going back to where I'm supposed to be, which isn't here. I just pick this place at random. I don't actually care about what's going on in this village or outside of it."

What.

She burst into laughter.

"Gosh, I know this is hard to believe, especially in your profession, which I still have problems with by the way, but it's the truth. I gain absolutely nothing from talking to you. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm going to get in trouble for even being here. But honestly if I stayed in that place for any longer, I was going to _kill_ someone. They were all so whiny and weak and no fun at all! So I decide to bounce and wonder around."

"And where are you supposed to be? And why are you risking getting caught here just to 'trade secrets' if it's not to any benefit to you? Because I'm pretty sure you can just hideout here without taking to anyone, with your unique abilities. Whatever they may be. They sure aren't any jutsus I've seen or heard of before."

Whatever it is they seem to work like shadow clones with the way they disappear when being hit but the clone in front of me didn't disappear when the kunai hit it, all it did was frizzle before solidifying again. Not only that, but the way she talks is a bit unsettling and the orange glow her eyes gain when something angers her, makes her seem on edge. But if I agree, I would be compromising the villages safety though wouldn't it be more dangerous to let her wander around unchecked. If I agree at least I'll know where she'll be every morning and set up a trap.

"Then how about that's the first secret I share with you. I tell you what my ability is and in exchange you tell me an interesting fact about yourself. That way we start off pretty easy with basic stuff. Does that sound good to you?"

Once she's done talking she has that face again, the one that gives off that unsettling feeling. Like she's planning on killing you. _'Guess the choice easy. I'll find out more about her then set up a trap'_

"Deal", I extend my hand out.

A panicked, _'or it's more like horrified'_, look crosses her face. _'Huh, now what's wrong'_

"Whoa, easy ki- Kakashi, no need for that. How about we just promise to keep our end of the bargain, Mmm? Now I'll get in trouble for being here, as it is, if I make a deal with a minor I'll be punished severely for it. So how about it? I promise to come here every morning to exchange secrets with you and not wander around the village or cause any damage to anyone or anything in the village."

_'Why is making a deal with me worthy of punishment? I guess a promise is better then nothing.'_

"Okay, then I promise to not turn you in and trade secrets with you."

"Alright then! So you wanna know how I'm able to make these clones of myself. Well you see I have these special abilities I was born with that allows me to implant false memories into people sort of like mind control* not only that but I'm able to trick the brain into seeing things that are not there. That's what I'm currently doing right now, it's not that I'm creating a clone but more like I'm making your brain think I'm in front of you while at the same time having your brain ignore where I actually am. Basically anything that involves the brain I'm capable of doing."

"So like a telepath or a psychic?"

Her eyes widen.

"Uh, kind of? Listen even I don't know the extent of my abilities not like it matters to me anyways. What I do know has helped me so far. And don't get me started on my K-ability*."

"What's that?"

"Nuh uh, that's another secret for another day."

Sounds like a kekkie genkai and a powerful one at that. Planting false memories and creating powerful illusions. Can the sharingan see through them? Does she need a base to create her illusion or just create them out of thin air? How far is her reach and how far can she fool the mind into believing her illusions?

Laughter brings me out of my thoughts, "Sorry, it's just I can just sense you spiraling and trying to figure out my ability. Maybe in the future you'll learn to ask more specific questions, just don't forget you'll have to give me something just as specific about you."

And there's also that. The last time I saw her I heard her voice in my head, something about projecting her thoughts without meaning too. Now she can 'sense' my thoughts. She's definitely capable of doing more than just illusions and not just that but the fact she was able to kill four shinobi in quick section tells me that I won't be able to beat her in a fight.

"Now Kakashi how about you tell me an interesting fact about yourself."

_'An interesting fact? What the hell do I tell her?'_

"Well, um I know how to cook. Yea, living alone and all that. I had to teach myself how to cook and I think I'm pretty good at it."

_'Not that I have everybody else to confirm that but it's something right?'_

"Taught himself how to cook." She seem deep in thought. I don't think she meant to say that out loud and she looks annoyed. At least her eyes aren't glowing this time.

"Well, I guess that's that. See you tomorrow morning." With that she stands up and sends me a smile as her illusion starts to disappear.

"Wait! You didn't tell me your name."

"Oh, duh. How I could forget" she hits her head to empaish her point, "Name's Phoenix and it been a pleasure talkin' to ya."

And with that she's gone. Or at least I hope she is. I look around the room and see the window next to the door is open. I get closer to inspect it. The traps around it where taken off without trouble. Guess I have to update my traps.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**mind control* **Phoenix can't actually control people but she can control their perception of things. As far as making people believe they've died making them pass out and eventually actually die.

**K-ability*** Phoenix is a part of very special group of people. That have unique abilities tailor to fit their personality. I'll expand on it later on in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** This took awhile to write. I got writers block at one point but I'll make sure to never take more than a month to update.

Also a friend if mine help me edit this chapter and they have chosen to remain anonymous.

* * *

Kakashi's POV:

The conversation with Phoenix was on my mind for the rest of the day. Minato-sensei even asked me if everything was alright?

_'Nothing is alright'_

But I really couldn't tell him that, now can I? But luckily, Minato-sensei was called for another mission so I got to avoid him pushing an answer out of me. He's been over-protective since...

sigh*

It doesn't matter. I have to find a way to avoid his nagging and make sure he doesn't come by in the mornings. Though, I'm sure Phoenix could hide herself, I don't feel comfortable with her being in the same vicinity as Minato-sensei or anyone else.

_'Ugh, how am I going to set up a trap for someone that can seemingly read minds? I also have to find a way around her illusions. After all how can I set up a trap if I don't even know where she is?'_

Maybe I can play in the fact that I'm a kid to my advantage. After all she seem pretty focus on it. I still don't understand why that's the thing that gets her so upset. She seems young too, probably in her 20s, and her physical prowess plus the level of control of her ability. Make it seem like she had to have started training young, maybe even younger than I did. It could also be that she was a child prodigy but I've never heard of a clan with her disposition. Definitely not from the main villages but she must of had training. There's no way she's achieve that strength alone, there's discipline in her movements and she clearly acts with an authority figure in mind.

There's also the fact that she mentioned that she isn't supposed to be here. And if she isn't supposed to be here, then where is she supposed to be? Was she assigned to investigate another village. But if she is, then what is she doing here? She said it was because they were 'weak' and 'whiny' but even then, wouldn't she have to see the mission through? Was she supposed to recruit them? Or infiltrate them?

_'I'm not going to come up a plan with the little information that I've got. I have to think of a good question to ask her. Something that's going to get her to accidentally reveal something else about herself.'_

But then that would mean she would ask a similar question in return and I really don't want to tell her anything about myself. Do I really have a choice though? If I really want to get as much information out of her then I have to accept that'll have to do the same in return.

As I try to think of questions to ask, my mind wanders back to the conversation I had with Minato-sensei after Phoenix healed me.

* * *

"So, you mind telling me what the women in the forest told you?" Minato-sensei looks at me for an explanation.

He's worried but trying hard to hide it. I don't know why but I'm hesitant to tell him about what the woman asked me. But I eventually tell him and it leaves a confused look on his face.

"Well that's strange. It shouldn't be surprising to see young shinobi out in the field, at least not given the history of shinobi. Makes me wonder if in her village, things are done differently. Though, that still wouldn't make sense. If she healed you that means she had to use healing jutsu. But you said that her hands didn't have the usual green glow that comes with the healing jutsu, Mmm."

Then I remember her eyes.

"Also, another thing is that her eyes would glow an orange color whenever she seem irritated."

"Glowing orange eyes, huh? Never heard of glowing eyes, especially orange ones. The only thing that comes to mind is maybe the sharingan but even then..."

My hand comes up to touch my covered eye. Noticing what he said Minato-sensei looks at me with pity.

"Well", he says rather awkwardly. "I'll go report to the Hokage-sama, see if he knows anything about shinobi like the woman you encountered. If we're lucky, we won't see her again for a long time."

* * *

Maybe if I ask her what type of shinobi she is, it will get her to reveal something about her village. After all, it's no secret that I'm a jounin, it's just that most most people get cocky because of age thinking they can beat me. That might probably get her angry and maybe cause her to reveal something else in her rage. Though I have to be careful not to anger her too much. The orange glow of her eyes is unsettling.

I soon see my apartment come into view. As I walk up the stairs and am about to open my door, I pause and look at the window next to it.

_'This is where she exited, probably also where she entered my apartment.'_

I go inside and look for a pen and paper then write,

'knock and I'll let you in'

I stick it to the window. I can't believe I'm doing this. Who knows what this woman is truly after? I don't believe her story of 'being bored', it just doesn't make any sense. She's receiving orders from someone, stating that she'll get punished if she made a deal with a minor. Which apparently has a worse effect than disobeying an order, given by reaction when I suggested it.

Just what kind of village did she come from? It doesn't seem to be like any other, but a village that unique can't go under the radar of the major villages. Can it? Especially, if there are more shinobi like Phoenix in it?

There's no use in fretting over for now. Since I'll be getting answers soon enough. It's just going to take asking the right questions without sacrificing much private information about myself and village. Well, I should prepare something to eat and head to bed soon. Seeing as I'm going to have to start waking up early in the mornings before Phoenix arrives.

* * *

**Author Note: **Also if anyone has better suggestion as how to show a flashback beside stating there's one like _'Flashback'. _Or if the line divide is just fine. It would greatly be appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **This chapter was also edited by my friend.

* * *

Phoenix POV:

I stare at the note on the window.

heh*

I can't help but laugh at it. Aw, he must be warming up to me.

_'As if. Kakashi just doesn't want me barging in and I gotta respect that'_

Still, I can't help but shake my head at the note. It's just too cute and ridiculous. Oh well, guess I have no choice. I proceed to knock on the window. Soon enough I see Kakashi's little face looking at me. He undoes the traps and opens it for me. As I get in, he steps away. I look around and notice that he must have prepared something for breakfast.

"What? You didn't make any for me?"

I try to give him my best look of disappointment. He's not impressed.

"Well, what a terrible host you are. You haven't even asked me if I would like to take a seat."

"Take a seat."

"Eh, Kakashi that's more of a statement than a question."

He looks at me annoyed. I smile as he starts to lose his patience, but I do float over to his couch and lay on it. His surprised face is amusing to see. I should really get him to ease up more, maybe get him to not be so tense. Though, I get it. I'm a stranger, a potential enemy, hopefully I'm able to change his mind soon.

"Go ahead and ask your question. Bet you thought long and hard about it. I'm curious to hear what you came up with."

I close my eyes as I wait. It's quiet for a bit but eventually he blurts out,

"How are you so relaxed?"

I grin at the question. That's clearly not what he wanted to ask, and when I look to see his irritated face, my suspicions are confirmed. I let out a laugh and sit up.

"Just because I'm a generous person, I'll answer that and let you ask your actual question. In return, you'll have to answer two of my own."

"Fine. How are you so relaxed and what kind of training did you go through?"

"Ooooo, that's a good question."

I sit there and think about it. Well, most of it was basic Killer training* and Royal Guard prep*. Which isn't really a secret back home. But I can't really get into detail about them, at least, not yet.

"Well, as to answer your first question, the reason why I'm so 'relaxed' is because I'm not really here. This is just an illusion. And to answer your second question, well, I was mainly trained in stamina, strength, and pain-resistance. Of course, I also trained with my ability and how far I can use it. Oh! And teamwork too. After all, I can't protect people all on my own."

There, that's pretty generalized but it answers his question just fine. Should I give him another hint about asking more specific questions? Eh, if he doesn't pick on it soon that's on him.

I get a good look at him as I wait for his response. He's really thinking hard about my answers.

_'He really is just a child.'_

Why is he living alone? What happened to his family? And most importantly, whose eye do you have in you? Are they the one who dimmed your soul?

I really don't like this. I know I'm not supposed to intervene with the timeline* but there must be something I can do. This kid's hurting. I've seen where others like him end up. He might make it okay, but when have I ever left things to be 'okay'? The fact that he's so tense right now... Ugh, everyone's going to attack him if he keeps that up. Though, I don't know how they train their soldiers— or shinobi? Yea, that's the more appropriate term. He's been trained rather well. A little arrogant, yet precise.

"That's a terrible answer."

"Hey, it's not my fault you ask all the wrong questions! Besides whether or not it's a terrible answer, it is still an answer."

He gives me a look and I just smile at him. I try to look as relaxed as possible, to see if he can take the hint, but he seems to stand up straighter and glares at me.

"Ask your questions."

"My, so demanding. Oh well. How about you tell me", pausing for dramatic effect, "how you are doing this fine morning?"

Kakashi looks at me like I've just grown a second head. I say nothing, simply waiting for his response. He seems to be deciding whether to actually answer my question or ask if I'm playing with him.

"I'm... doing well."

"Just well?"

"Yes. Nothing has really happened since I last saw you."

"Mm, well then, now for my next question. Do you know of any good places to eat around here?"

Kakashi's disbelief is very clear on his face. Or should I say eye, since most of his face is covered?

"Is that seriously your question?"

"Well, yeah. You live here so I'm guessin' you know some good places to go and eat at."

"How would you even pay? Aren't you supposed to be hiding? Making sure no one sees you? After all, you look nothing like anyone in the village."

"Well I would use my illusion to blend with the locals of course. Yesterday, I helped some old lady replace a broken window of hers and she gave me some money in return."

"How much did she give you?"

I show him the money and I'm pretty sure it's not a lot. Which is why I refused to take it in the first place but that lady really insisted and I didn't have the heart to go against her wishes.

"It's not much, but you can get some ramen for it at Ichiraku's. It's a small place but it has the best ramen in the village."

I grin. Sounds perfect.

"Ooh, sounds interesting. I'll be off then. I haven't had ramen in a really long time and this place sounds like the perfect place to change that."

"Wait, is all you're going to ask?"

Now it's my turn to give him a confused look.

"I did say I only get to ask two questions, and I already used them. So I gotta wait until tomorrow. Bye-bye Kakashi."

I let my illusion disappear and once it's gone, I shut the window. I look through and see Kakashi startled.

_'Probably not expecting the window to close'_

Hopefully I'm able to help you before someone finds out where I am.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

**Killer training:**back in Phoenix's home she is what people called a killer. Killers kill in order to live and they all undergo special training. Phoenix will talk more in detail about it later on.

**Royal Guard prep: **Phoenix is part of the current royal guard that protects the Royal Family. The Royal Guard go through a completely different training regime, making them far more stronger than other Killers. It is a position that she takes great pride in. Her loyalty to the Royal Family is unlimited.

**Timeline: **the Royal Family keeps eyes on all the different types of dimensions and a timeline is the natural progression of the dimension without outside interference.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **So sorry this took longer than a month. I've been really busy because of school and I had an event coming up but because of COVID-19 it got cancelled. :(

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Once more, my friend helped with the editing.

* * *

Phoenix POV

_'I should have asked Kakashi where Ichiraku is located.'_

I spend most of the day just wandering around. There isn't much I can do. If it wasn't for the fact that I promised Kakashi I wouldn't cause trouble and I want to attract attention, I most likely would have caused some mayhem. So to kill time, I explored every nook and cranny around the edge of the village until it got dark. It's always good to know your way around a new place.

_'Especially if you need to suddenly make an exit.'_

I've been searching for ten minutes now and although I don't get hungry anymore, I still like to enjoy a warm meal on cold nights. Though the cold doesn't affect me either, that doesn't mean I don't dislike it.

I let out a breath and keep searching, jumping from roof to roof. As I am about to give up and ask someone for directions, I spot a little shop with a lit lantern. I grin as I realize what's written on it. I make myself invisible, jump to the back of the shop, and create an illusion of some random villager. Making myself visible, I walk to the front of the shop and sit down on one of the stools.

"Welcome! What can I get you?" Kindly asked a man, whom I'm presuming to be the owner.

I pretend to ponder over it.

"How about the chef's special?"

The man gives me a big smile. "Chef's special it is!"

I patiently wait for my food and when it arrives, I take a deep breath to take in the aroma.

_'It smells absolutely wonderful!'_

I put my hands together, "Thank you for the food!"

I dig in. As I'm eating, a couple comes to sit down. I look over and notice the blond guy that was with Kakashi when I first met him, with someone who has striking long red hair.

Now, I was going to mind my own business and enjoy my meal, but then I heard Kakashi's name. So as I was eating, I focused on expanding my hearing range to listen in on their conversation.

"...has something happened?"

"Not necessarily, he just seemed really distracted yesterday. It probably has to do with that kunoichi he ran into the other day."

"Ah, I do remember you telling me about that. From how you described her, I've never heard of a clan resembling her."

"And that's another thing, if she's not from some big clan or a hidden village then, what is she? When I got to Kakashi there were four shinobi dead. They all had their necks slashed open and their position looked like they were killed one after the other. They were given no time to even react."

They got quiet after that and their food arrived. I was nearly done with mine. The redhead was the one that continued their conversation, what she said next made me freeze.

"Do you think she could be after Kakashi because of the sharingan? It wouldn't be the first time he's been targeted for it."

I finished my food, put up an illusion of me giving back my bowl, and 'villager me' leaving while making myself invisible. I turned to look at the blond guy and he had a grimace on his face.

"But then why would she heal him? Not only that, but she asked Kakashi why he's fighting. She doesn't know who he is so she couldn't be after the sharingan. Then again, she could have lied."

Seeing that the blond's mood was worsening the red head switched the topic. I tune them out and sit there. They eventually finish their meal and leave. The night goes and the owner starts to close the shop. I get out of his way and stand there as he leaves as well. I start to shake and it isn't because of the cold. I can feel my eyes glowing and check that my illusion is still up. Jumping up to a nearby roof, I head back to Kakashi's place.

_'It all makes sense now. The reason why he has all those traps around his apartment, the reason why he's always tense, does he think I'm going to take away his eye? No, I've told him that I'll get in trouble if my people found out I was here'_

I reach Kakashi's place and study the new traps he's set up. They're better that the first ones I saw but I could still easily take them apart. Maybe I could give him a few pointers, after all, setting up traps is my thing. Though I don't think he'll respond well if I do.

_'Eh, it doesn't hurt to ask and he could be intrigued to learn more about me.'_

I need to find out more about Kakashi's position in the village. From the conversation between the blonde and the redhead, this 'sharingan' Kakashi has is something of high value. Not only that but I think I've seen that word before. Mmm… Oh! In the library! There was a book talking about the clans in the village, one of them being the Uchiha Family, who have an eye thing called the sharingan. However, the book didn't go much into detail about it.

_'Must be a family secret then, but that doesn't explain why Kakashi has it. I'm pretty sure he's not an Uchiha. But if he's not an Uchiha then the only other way for Kakashi to have it is…'_

"I don't like where this is going." I sigh out-loud. "Ugh!"

I cover my mouth and then let out a groan. What kind of fucked up village is this? I know I promised Kakashi I wouldn't cause any trouble, but these people are really making it hard for me to control myself!

Well, there's no use in fretting over it, I have to make sure Kakashi is safe. That's what should take priority along with making sure I don't get caught. If Mr. Royal* and Mistress Mystica* find out I'm sure they won't be too mad. After all, I'm a protecting child. It's best they don't know... for now.

I go lay down on Kakashi's roof.

_'You should count yourself lucky Kakashi, you got yourself a Royal Guard* protecting you.'_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Mr. Royal and Mistress Mystica*** are Phoenix's bosses. She looks up to them both greatly and her keeping this away from them could have others question her loyalty to them.

**Royal Guards*** are a big deal from where Phoenix comes from. They are the elite of their kind and Phoenix is part of the second group to ever become Royal Guards. Her team is called The Collective Four.


End file.
